Dark Hyrule: The Runaway
by Twilightwolf94
Summary: Mira Harunia wishes she could run away from reality. Her father is dead, and her step-father hates her. One fateful afternoon, something strange happens that changes her life forever...


**Twilight: Hi!! Well, this is the first chapter of my Zelda fanfiction series called Dark Hyrule...I hope you enjoy it!**

**Mira: And please, don't copy the fanfiction!**

**Twilight: Yes, please don't! I've spent...a long time working on it...this is just the first chapter of the REWRITE! The original stunk really bad, so I decided to rewrite it.**

**Mira: (nods in agreement) **

**Twilight: Well, go read the stupid fanfic. If you think it sucked, try to tell me in a nice way! **

**Mira: Flamers will be ignored, then blasted into the next galaxy.**

**Twilight: But still, please r&r!**

I do not own Legend of Zelda. This is merely a fanfiction. But original characters are MINE!

* * *

Part One: Search for the Stone

Chapter One: The Mysterious Mark

"HELLO!? ANYONE IN THERE?! HELLOOOOOOOO!!"

"Go away, Lakiro, I'm trying to sleep!" Ten-year-old Mira Harunia muttered. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Mira's step-sister, Lakiro, just looked at her questioningly.

"Alright, fine," Mira heard her step-brother Zaku sigh, "We'll let you sleep. We just wanted to let you know that our holiday is being used as a bad weather make-up day."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!" Mira threw off the blankets and darted out of bed, worriedly glancing at her watch. The little beeper went off, signaling that it was seven o'clock. She dashed to her closet and hurriedly got dressed in her school uniform, after shooing her step-siblings out of the room.

"Jeez, you should've woken me up earlier!" Mira shouted as she ran a brush through her shoulder-length blond hair. She ran out of her room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth, when she heard Zaku laughing uncontrollably.

"What...is so...FUNNY?!" she demanded, her eyes flashing malevolently.

"I can't...believe...you fell for it!" Zaku gasped in between giggles. Lakiro fell down on the couch from laughing so hard.

"Fell for what?" Mira questioned.

"The holiday wasn't canceled! It was Zaku's idea!" Lakiro managed to blurt out before cracking up again. Mira growled angrily and grabbed the broom from the bathroom. As Zaku warily stood up, she whacked him in the face with the straw side, then knocked him hard in the stomach with the stick.

"OW! That...hurts!" Zaku sputtered, the wind knocked clean out of him.

"That's for cutting my sleeping time!" Mira shouted, beaming triumphantly.

"Why you...!" Zaku grabbed Mira's shirt collar, then Mira kicked him...there. Zaku fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"I'll get you for this!" he gasped.

"What's going on out here?!"

The three kids stopped in their tracks. Even Lakiro managed to stop laughing. Mira's step-father, Jon, sleepily opened the door to the parents' room.

"We played a little prank on Mira, and she's overreacting," Zaku replied. "She really has no sense of humor."

"What?! You call waking me up at seven in the morning on a HOLIDAY a LITTLE prank?!" Mira yelled. She raised her foot and kicked Zaku in the shin.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jon scolded. "There will be no violence in this house! And Mira, you're pathetic. You can't even take a joke. No electronics for the rest of the day!"

Mira scowled and stormed into her room. She collapsed on her bed and started sobbing into her pillow. Ever since Dad died, things have gone downhill for me. Mom loses her job, and Jon moves in! Mira thought. She slammed her fist onto the pillow. Then, the strangest feeling washed over her. She suddenly felt really cold and empty inside, yet it felt like her heart was on fire. The feeling came and went, and Mira tried to forget about it. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but strange dreams haunted her slumber.

Mira was on the back of a dark gray horse, flying a few feet above ground. The horse had black dragon wings and bared strange armor. Mira was older...at least fourteen. She was wearing white clothing, and wielded a strange white sword with a violet hilt. The horse then dashed upwards, and into an unnaturally low cloud. Another horse and rider appeared out of the shadows. The rider was covered from head to toe in black armor, and held a long black sword out to the side. The horse was solid black, and red bat wings ascended from its back. It too, was covered in black armor. The black horse reared up in the air, then charged forward as if it had been launched by a cannon. Mira's gray horse responded by rearing up and whinnying loudly, then dashing towards the black horse with incredible speed. The sword that the black horse's rider was holding began to glow with false light. Mira's sword began to radiate with orange light as her horse flew closer and closer to the other. Mira's sword collided with that of the dark rider, and the black sword shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Then the gray horse wheeled around and charged at the dark rider again. This time, Mira slashed the man's armor, causing it to break off. Mira raised the sword in the air, about to finish him, when the gray horse disappeared. Mira remained suspended in the air for a millisecond, then she began to fall. She was only five feet from the ground...

Mira gasped and woke up. She blinked her eyes a few times to get her bearings, and realized she was back in her room. She was still ten years old, and she wasn't wearing strange white clothes. Mira sighed with relief as she sat up in bed. She glanced at her watch. It was one in the afternoon. Mira yawned and stretched, then stepped out of bed. She dressed in a loose T-shirt and some denim shorts. Mira stepped out of her room and wandered downstairs, where Lakiro and Zaku were playing video games. Mira's mother was cleaning up from lunch, and Jon had apparently gone to work.

"Ah, you're awake," Mira's mom smiled. "You just missed lunch, but there's some leftovers in the fridge."

"Okay," Mira sighed as she peeked in the fridge. Nothing appeared appetizing. Mira groaned softly and slammed the fridge shut. She plopped into a vacant chair in front of the TV.

"Hey look! Miss Grouchy-Pants is awake!" Zaku jeered.

"Oh, shut up," Mira snarled.

"Ooh! I'm so scared! What're you gonna do? Whack me in the face with a broom again?" Zaku cackled at his own joke. Mira scowled angrily and shouted, "That's it!! I've had it up to here with you two! I've put up with it for three years now, but I can't take it anymore! I swear, I could just...!!"

Mira suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Something began to illuminate on her left hand. Three golden triangles appeared on the back of her hand. Lakiro screamed and hid under the kitchen table. Zaku cursed loudly in surprise. Mira's mother stood in utter shock.

"What the...?" Mira finally managed. The golden light radiating from the symbol on her hand slowly faded until the mark was completely black.

"What devilry was that?!" Zaku exclaimed. "It was like magic!"

"Is it safe yet?" Lakiro peered out from under the table.

"What...what's going on?" Mira whispered, barely audible.

"Mira, go upstairs...Zaku, Lakiro, you too," Mira's mother ordered in a hushed tone. Mira had just taken a step when the shadows in the room suddenly formed together to create a black, swirling mass of energy. Mira gasped and tried to move forward, but something pulled her back. She tried to plant her feet into the ground, but the force coming from the black energy was too strong. Mira was suddenly swept off her feet and was pulled into the portal. Her mother reached out to grab her hand, but had just missed.

"At last!!" an evil voice boomed. "At last I have found her! The one with the power!"

The black energy disappeared taking Mira with it. Mira's mother stared in shock at where the energy had been. Lakiro and Zaku were both hiding under the table.

"No...she's still much too young," Mira's mother breathed. "Oh, Mira...please be safe."

Mira could feel herself falling. Her vision was blurred, and every now and then, lightning flashed nearby. But even the lightning couldn't penetrate the darkness she was falling through. Mira wanted to scream, but her voice was lost somewhere in her throat. The mark on her hand started to radiate with intense golden light, then the world went black.

* * *

**Twilight: (whispering) R&R!!  
**


End file.
